Almofadinhas
by Gabriel F
Summary: Marlene pede para cada um dos Marotos definirem Sirius em uma palavra. Eles, por sua vez, tentam dar a melhor resposta. Sirius&Marlene. Drábous. Contém linguagem explícita e temas pouco ortodoxos.
1. Aluado

_"Remo, se você pudesse descrever o Sirius em uma palavra, como você o descreveria?"._

* * *

"Aluado?".

"Hm?".

"Eu tenho uma pergunta".

"Quê?".

"Uma pergunta, sabe, sobre seu problema peludo".

"Pois bem, qual é?".

"Quando você se transforma… Fica maior?".

"Oi?".

"É, você sabe, o seu… O seu pau, Remo. Ele fica maior quando você se transforma?".

"Você não está me perguntando isso".

"Como não, claro que estou!".

"Por que, em nome de Merlin, você quer saber isso?".

"Oras, estamos revisando para a prova, e é uma matéria clássica, e eu pensei que você seria a pessoa mais indicada para…".

"Não. Isso é sério? A dúvida que você tem é essa?".

"É".

"Sirius, eu não acredito nisso".

"Por que não? É uma dúvida completamente válida. E aí? Cresce ou não cresce?".

"Pads, você já reparou que quando me transformo, não estou exatamente em condições de examinar cuidadosamente as mudanças em meu corpo, ainda mais de pegar uma régua e medir".

"Oras, mas uma simples passada de olhos resolve minha pergunta. Impossível, vai Aluado, me responde, eu sei que você sabe…".

"Não, vai estudar, vai".

"Eu estou sabendo a matéria, Aluado. Tudo que quero saber é se você ganha uma vantagem em noites de Lua Cheia?".

"Eu não chamaria isso de vantagem…".

"AH! Então você já comparou! E aí, aumenta quando?".

"Não coloque palavras em minha boca! Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer!".

…

"Aqui Remo, fiz um gráfico para você".

"Você o quê?".

"Um gráfico".

"Um gráfico?".

"É, dá uma olhada. É de "tipos de pênis" por "centímetros." Como você pode ver, até os 9 cm, é um "micro". Até os 12 é pequeno, e até os 16 é médio. Se tiver 22 cm, é grande. E para cima disso realmente não fiz escala, mas poderíamos, sei lá, chamar de "macro". Você nem precisa falar, só pegue sua pena e trace uma reta, tipo, que mostre o antes e o depois da transformação".

"Sirius".

"Quê?".

"Você é doente".

"Eu?".

"Você precisa urgentemente entrar em contato com uma clínica de psicanálise, ou talvez tomar alguma poção antidepressiva, enfim, se tratar, porque isso não é normal. Sua mente não é normal. Sua mente não é saudável. Isso é sério. Estou te falando como amigo".

"Obrigado, eu acho… Mas como amigo, você vai desenhar a reta?".

"Não".

"Remo! Pela nossa amizade! Tudo que passamos juntos!".

"Não".

"Sério Remo, eu preciso saber disso".

"Sirius. Eu não mantenho minha racionalidade nas transformações! Você sabe disso!".

"Ainda assim! Você deve saber!".

"Ok".

"Ok?".

'Você venceu".

"Venci? E aí, cresce?".

"Supondo que seja verdade que, durante minha transformação, meu corpo aumenta de tamanho…".

"Sim…?".

"Então, sim, Sirius. A conclusão lógica é que sim, cresce".

"HAAA! Eu sabia! Aluado, meu amigo, não foi tão difícil, foi?".

"Sirius?".

"Quê?".

"Vai se foder".

* * *

_"O Sirius? O Sirius é um cara… Estudioso. Nada escapa de sua atenção e curiosidade"._


	2. Rabicho

_Pete, se você pudesse descrever o Sirius em uma palavra, como você o descreveria?_

* * *

"Você está falando muita besteira!".

"Como assim, do que você está falando? Aliás, você entendeu o que eu estava falando?".

"Pads, nem de longe um rato é um animal mais nojento que um cachorro! Não nem para comparar!".

"Claro que dá! Cachorros são muito mais limpos! Do que você está falando? As pessoas não gritam e saem correndo quando veem um cachorro, mas o que elas fazem quando aparece um rato? Puxam a varinha e em um piscar de olhos e logo menos nosso amiguinho está no Céu dos Roedores!".

"Mas isso é um preconceito! Se a pessoa cria um rato normalmente como animal de estimação, ela não faria isso! E reagiria da mesma forma caso um cachorro selvagem invadisse sua casa".

"Claro que não! Ao ver um cachorro, tudo que você quer fazer é coçar atrás das orelhas e ver ele abanando o rabo! Admita, Rabicho, sou um animago muito mais fofo que você!".

"Ok. Eu vou provar para você como cachorros são animais extremamente nojentos".

"Você pode tentar".

"Quer apostar?".

"Quanto você quiser".

"Cachorros são mais nojentos, Sirius, porque vocês conseguem lamber suas próprias bolas. Essa é a aposta. Eu aposto que você não lamberia suas bolas".

"...".

"Então, finalmente, Sirius Black, o apostador, vai perder uma aposta? Você pode desistir, eu deixo".

"Calma. Estou ponderando…".

"Não tem o que ponderar, cara. Vira aí um cachorro e dê umas lambidas em suas bolas. A aposta é clara".

"Não desisto, calma".

"Você não vai conseguir, não tem como".

"Claro que tem!".

"Sim. Quer uma passagem só de ida para a ala psiquiátrica do St. Mungus?".

"Não é tanto".

"Como não poderia ser?".

"Oras, tem lá suas vantagens!".

"Até você está rindo! Não consegue falar uma!".

"Bom, para começo de conversa, é uma forma de revolucionar a masturbação".

"Louco".

"E nesse sentido, podemos aposentar boa parte dos namoros que você vai ter na vida".

"Doente".

"E não deixa de ser uma forma de conhecer seu próprio corpo".

"Eu não estou acreditando que você está defendendo essa ideia".

"Oras, nós apostamos, e eu nunca perco uma aposta, Rab".

"Não é possível. Essa você tem que perder. Não é normal, não é humano você ganhar uma aposta que envolva isso".

"Oras, por que? Se minha forma animaga é um cachorro, e cachorros fazem isso…".

"Não, Pads!".

"Claro! E depois, se é essa minha forma, é porque de alguma forma sou um cachorro! É da minha natureza!".

"Pads, você é um humano. Um bruxo. Não, não se transforme… Sirius, você já provou seu ponto… Não precisa fazer isso…Eu não vou cobrar caso eu ganhe a aposta, você está me entendendo? Não faça isso, não faça, sério, não, não, NÃO!".

…

"Eu não acredito".

"Quero trinta galeões e o seu juramento que isso vai morrer entre nós".

* * *

"_O Sirius? Ele é teimoso, que quando coloca algo na cabeça, nada o faz pensar o contrário. Eu diria que ele é uma pessoa…Determinada_".


	3. Pontas

"_Jamie, se você pudesse descrever o Sirius em uma palavra, como você o descreveria?_".

* * *

"Ah cara, já desisti de tentar entender o que se passa com aquela garota".

"Sério? Finalmente".

"Quero dizer, estou a dois meses tentando falar com ela sobre isso e ela não abre espaço".

"Nada?".

"Nada. E olha que nem é sobre aquele lance de sairmos juntos, sabe? Isso, beleza, ela pode recusar e tudo, mas agora me ignorar por causa do Snape já é psicopatismo, não?".

"Bom, eu acho que até entendo ela, Prongs".

"Como assim cara, se eu estou errado, você também está! Você estava lá do meu lado!".

"Não estou dando razão para ela! Só estou falando que talvez o que ela esteja fazendo seja compreensível".

"Ilumine o mundo com sua sabedoria, então".

"É o que estava prestes a fazer. Peraí. Rosmerta! Desce mais duas canecas! Obrigado".

"Então?".

"Veja bem, Jamie, é simples. Querendo ou não, o cara era amigo dela. Não estou entrando no mérito de ter o Ranhoso como amigo. Mas eles eram amigos, vai. E na confusão ele acabou chamando ela de sangue sujo".

"O que mostra o quão desprezível o cara é".

"Não, não, você não está entendendo o ponto, Prongs. O que estou tentando falar é que talvez, _apenas talvez_, talvez ele não teria feito isso caso não fosse nossa pequena farra… Que _talvez_ eles ainda fosse amigos, se não tivéssemos feitos aquilo, saca?".

"Mas todo mundo sabe que o cara odeia filhos de trouxas, Pads! Ele só era assim, sei lá, amigo dela!".

"Não estou defendendo ninguém, cara, estou do seu lado. Só estou falando que, se ela pensar desse jeito, talvez seja compreensível o que ela esteja fazendo".

"...".

"Não faça essa cara, só falei uma possibilidade. Abra seu intelecto, Jamie, e talvez você possa atingir o meu nível de raciocínio".

"E o que o seu brilhante raciocínio acha disso tudo?".

"Ele está focado naquele grupo do sétimo ano de meninas da Corvinal".

"E o que isso pode, de alguma forma, me ajudar?".

"Você puxa aquela morena de malha e eu a loirinha de manga dobrada, o que diz? Você esqueceria a Evans por alguns _bons_ instantes, se minha leitura física dela não estiver equivocada".

"Por mais bonita que elas sejam, estamos no quinto ano. Elas no sétimo. Qual é a chance?".

"Para quem recentemente virou Capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória, sua autoestima está horrível, já te falaram isso?".

"E a sua, para quem não é nada, muito alta".

"Então?".

"Não cara, não vai dar certo. Te pago uma cerveja amanteigada se você conseguir pegar ela".

"Para puxar ela sozinho? Não vale nem ferrando".

"Eu te ajudo. Vou com você até lá".

"Não. Você vai estragar tudo. Tem certeza?".

"Tenho. Eu conheço aquela menina que está falando com elas. Já é uma aproximação".

"Ok. Você faz a cantada ruim nela e eu apareço me desculpando".

* * *

"Oi, Abbott, com licença, mas você poderia por acaso me emprestar um garfo?".

"Um garfo?".

"É que estou tomando sopa".

"Com um garfo?".

"É que sou difícil".

"Hah, essa foi boa".

"Potter…".

"Por Merlin".

"Senhoritas, peço perdão pelo meu amigo, ele não tem tato…".

* * *

"_O Sirius? Ele é um verdadeiro almofadinhas…_".


End file.
